Love in The Dark
by AnySciuto
Summary: Luke supports Penelope in a difficult situation.


Luke wished the day would come back. What started with a little love turned out to be the worst day of his life.

They had a perfect day at the park. The team gathered, arm around Penelope and kisses and caresses.

In minutes it became the worst nightmare. Penelope got up to go to the bathroom. He did not know what had happened in the meantime. The next thing he knew was that she was lying in a pool of blood.

He picked it up and ran outside. The ambulance did not stop fast enough.

They were in the emergency there are absurd four hours. Penelope had been rushed to surgery. She had two stab wounds in her abdomen, a concussion and they were afraid she was completely blind.

A doctor dressed in surgical attire approached. He did not look happy.

\- Penelope Alvez? - The doctor made a point of the last name. "Are you her husband?"

"Yes." Luke went to him in a second, followed by Rossi and JJ. - How is she?

\- We were able to repair the damage. He sighed. "We cannot see the size of the trauma in her eyes. She may be blinded permanently or for a few months.

He left without another word. Luke felt his world plucked from him. They were married four months ago. It was a night full of drinks and they had been engaged for three months. The weather in Las Vegas has contributed.

Staring at his own hand, he began to cry freely. He could not be weak now. The person he loved needed him. He would have time to broken later.

Rossi said nothing. Still absorbing the moment, he saw Penelope lying on the ground covered in blood and how he wanted to have saved her.

"I think you should go for her." JJ said in a choked voice. - I'll call the team.

"Give her time, Luke. Rossi encouraged him. "And most of all, support her." Penelope needs to know she will not go through this alone.

Smiling a yellow smile, he rose. The room was quite quiet except for the machines on which it was connected. It was hard. He'd love to see her awake. His cheeky grin, hear her call him Newbie.

She had the anesthesia and he could broken before she woke up. But as soon as his hand touched hers, he did not have to break. She was her own drug. Most of all, he would be with her.

The hours passed and Matt sat down with his two friends. Luke sleeping on Penelope's bed and your hand on Luke's head.

He still remembered when they got together. It was a boring second fair and they were arguing about love at work. Reid challenged the two of them to kiss and they played a bit of fun.

When their lips touched, Reid had to whistle for them to separate. Luke's hands went to Penelope's butt and hers to his chest. Sighs and groans filled the office and they knew that now was no way.

\- Hmmm. Penelope moaned, clearly waking up. - Where I am? Why is it dark here?

\- Pen. Matt ran to her. - It's all right. You were attacked.

"Why cannot I see?" She was desperate. "Am I blind?"

Luke awoke at the startled words.

\- Hey. He put his hand on hers. - Are you awake.

\- I cannot see! She was desperate. "And I cannot see."

Luke swallowed a breath and went off to find the doctor, leaving Matt with Penelope. He sat down in the hallway, tears streaming down his face. The pain in her voice was evident.

\- Agent Alvez. "The doctor took you out of your personal hell." - We can talk?

\- Tell her she'll be fine. It was Luke begging. "Tell her she'll see the world again."

There is a slight swelling in the optic nerve. The doctor said. "We'd need to keep her sedated for two weeks at the most." Stress does not help.

"Keeping her sedated ..." Luke could not believe what he was going to do. "Can you make her see again?"

\- Probably yes. The doctor said. "And you could stay by her side all the time."

\- I look mean doing that. Luke took the paper and the pen. "You must be trying to judge me."

"I know what it's like to see someone you love in this situation. He looked at Penelope in the bedroom. "If I were you, I would not tell her anything." It will be easier.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Luke had fears. "She'll be right about that."

Returning to the bedroom, Luke gave his best smile and cursed himself for forgetting that she could not see.

\- Luke. Penelope shouted. - You are here?

\- I am, my love. Luke kissed her hand. - It's gonna be okay, okay? The nurse comes with pain relief now.

\- Do not leave me. She squeezed his hand. - I do not want to be alone.

"You'll never be alone." - He promised. Not while I live.

The nurse introduced the medicine into her IV, and Penelope began to panic as she felt sleep draw her.

\- Luke! She was losing her strength. - I do not want to die.

He closed his eyes against those words. The fear in her voice was real.

Slowly she erased it and Luke tidied her up in bed. She was hooked up to a new IV that carried the sedative that would be part for the next two weeks.

\- I know I have to explain. Luke looked at the team. "But the doctor said there's a chance she'll see again." I need to try.

"We're not judging. Emily sympathetically. "It's beautiful what you're doing for her.

"I married her, Emily. Luke said. "So if that's a problem, I quit, I move, but I will not let her go.

"None of you are going anywhere. Emily smiled. It took him long enough to stop denying his feelings. It is not up to the agency to separate.

\- Any leads? Luke took her hand again. - Why did he do it?

He wanted her ring. Emily revealed. " she not give to him."

"Is it my fault then?" Luke ran his finger through the jewel. - It's my fault she's here.

\- It's the man's fault. Emily brought him out of the cloud of guilt. "He saw an opportunity hurt her in the process." Let's get this together, Luke. Whatever the diagnosis at the end. Because we are families. And we stayed close to each other. For good and evil.

 **Two weeks later...**

The doctor was pleased with Penelope's advance during her little coma. The swelling subsided and he felt confident. He knew it could take a few months before the vision comes back.

\- When she wakes up. The doctor said to Luke. - Call me soon. There will be time for future discussions later.

"Okay." Luke stretched out in his chair and kissed her hand like every day. - Hey, Penelope. Time to wake up, Mrs. Alvez.

He went to the bathroom and did all his needs. Penelope slowly began to wake up. She was hesitant to open her eyes. She was afraid to be in the dark again.

When she lifted her first eyelid, she began to see an intense pink color above her and she closed her eyes. She was seeing something.

Dropping the glass of water into a bang, she grabbed what she thought were her glasses and placed it on it.

Luke washed his hands and sped away and started to smile at the sight of Penelope finally awake. More than anything else, she had her glasses in her eyes.

\- Are you going to stand still? She made him understand that she was seeing him. "Or are you going to come and kiss me?"

He ran and took her gently in his arms as best he could. He could not believe it. He dreamed of this moment every night in the last week.

\- I missed you. Luke kissed her. "And your lips."

\- How long have I been away? "It was the hour of truth. - Luke?

\- Two weeks. He buried his face in her shoulders. - I'm so sorry. I wanted to see you looking at me again.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She looked at him confused and then understood. "Listen, I'm just seeing it again because of it. It was for my good.

"I thought you were upset with me." He smiled nervously. "You'd hate me."

"Never think of that, my Latin. She kissed him. "I would have done the same for you."

"What did I do to deserve you, Penelope Alvez?" Luke knew the answer. "You're the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me.

\- I want another marriage. She saw his expression. - With all our friends this time. Including Roxy.

"I promise you as soon as you get out of here." He kissed the ring. "I'll give you the wedding of your dreams."

They kissed and the doctor could not help but smile. He was oblivious to the fact that he was not called when she woke up.

Two more weeks passed and Penelope was finally released from the hospital. Matt and Tara acting at the behest of Rossi began arranging the wedding ceremony of the two young pigeons.

Nothing too grand in Rossi's mansion, the same one that housed JJ and Will's yes.

Prentiss bought a white dress worthy of princess for Penelope.

The ceremony took place at sunset. They've never been happier than now. Across the beach, Luke was sitting with Penelope in his arms.

"Do you think we can have a child until next year?" Penelope asked. - What do you think?

\- I think we should practice. He took her in his arms. - Starting now.

They made love under the moon, on the beach. And they never felt so complete as now. When the assailant, he was sentenced to prison.

Penelope and Luke had four children. Two girls and two boys. Maggie and Leah and Michael and Stephen.

They were a perfect family. When Roxy died, they buried her under a large tree in the yard. They adopted Roscoe from a shelter. Not to take the place of Roxy, but to calm the wound she left when she left.


End file.
